Ramen Soup for the Teenage Soul
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: Little Rin who thought she could play grown up just this once. Little Rin who decided for once to step out of her carefully guarded life. Supple, sweet, and sixteen. "Please, I don't belong here." Filled with drabbles and oneshots.
1. Just a Kid

**xXx**

_She loved him with all she had, and everything she was, but in the end she'd always be seen as 'the kid'._

**xXx**

It hurt, It hurt so much to see him _day_ by _day_ and know that he would never feel the same.

He would never love her as she loved him, because to him she was just a young girl with a little crush. If only he knew the truth about her feelings for him, how deep her feelings were for him.

How she loved him the moment she laid eyes on him, how he was always the only occupant in her mind. Day _and_ night, how she dreamed of his kisses, his touch, his _love.  
_

"Kid! Over here!"

He called out to her, using the name he always used when he was in one of his rare, playful moods.

She forced a tight smile on her glossed lips and strolled towards him.

That was all she was.

A _kid._


	2. Perfection

**xXx**

_ Maybe if she obtained perfection they'd come back for her._

**xXx**

She lit the candles to the tiny room, blowing out the matches after. An old photograph of a mother and her child sitting on the wooden night stand. She sat on a small stool opposite a rusty, oval mirror.

Hollow eyes stared back at her as she made a small move to gather her mess of ink black hair to one side.

"You're not pretty enough."

She murmered while running her hands on the pale surface of her cheek bones, eyes glazing over and watering as she made a grab for the photograph.

_Momma._

Tear drops landed on the aged photograph.

"All you asked for was the daughter you always wanted right momma?"

She wiped away the tear stains, a quiet choking sound slipping its way from in between her lips.

She raised her eyes to the mirror again, gazing at her reflection with glassy eyes and stroking her ebony hair.

An emotionless smile shaped her lips.

"I'll be perfect for you mother, maybe then you'd love me."

She hummed a soft, solemn tune while brushing the tangles out her hair and keeping eye contact with the girl in the mirror.

"You'll be back for me right momma? I haven't seen you since I was five but you'd be back for me soon enough _right_?"

She laughed, placing the comb down. She still kept eye contact.

Was she perfect yet?

**xXx**

**A/N:** I was just bored so yeahhh. Basically if you didn't understand this drabble it was about Kagome's mother abandoning her as a child because she wasn't the daughter she wanted and Kagome's still in denial about the whole thing so she keeps the idea that her mother would be back for her soon even though it's been ten years since she was left at an orphanage. Yeahhh...It was really sucky so blahhh. Lol.

:)

Review for me? Doesn't matter if it's a negative review either.

Review this Chapter 


	3. Never enough

"You were suppose to love me…" She murmured as her dark eyes brimmed with tears. The room was empty and hollow, dark with only a single candle lighting it. "Why couldn't you just keep loving me?" her shoulders shook and tears leaked from her eyes. The tiny woman, positioned at a small corner of the room, was holding a picture frame close to her chest.

She was an open wound, a scab that would never heal. He left her, he left her for his dreams. The dreams that she was never part of. "I loved you so much, I love you, I fuckin' **love **you! Why couldn't you just s_tay_?" She cried, throwing the frame across the room. It's been years since he left in pursuit of his dreams, but he never once left her mind. She use to be so young and vibrant, always found smiling or laughing. She screamed, pounding on the carpeted floor. Why wasn't she ever good enough?

"Why wasn't I ever enough to make you stay?" The frail woman's shoulders shook as sobs wracked through her body. She wasn't ever enough for him.

"But.. I love you."


	4. A love that transcends time?

He loved her, she loved him. They loved eachother, so he didn't see what the problem was.

Time after time, in the past, they proved their complete adoration for eachother. Nothing and no one could tear them apart because there was too much love between them, so much love that it would drown whatever and whoever even _dared _to try.

She was the first to break the silence, "you know I love you."

He turned his shaky gaze towards her, watched her curiously as her head tipped back to look up at the star-lit sky.

"_Of course_, and you know that I love you."

For a moment, she glanced at him before returning her eyes towards the sky. "I know." She spoke softer this time.

She loved him, he loved her, they loved eachother.

"What happened?" He caught her whispered words. He couldn't look at her anymore, it started to hurt too much. He could feel her eyes on him, and he shrugged. He didn't know either, if he did, he would have done everything he could to destroy whatever it was. Kill it before it could do anymore damage, he was good at that type of stuff. It was much easier than loving. Killing stopped the pain, or atleast soothed it temporarily, but loving was a completely different matter. Loving caused the pain, caused all the pain,_ every single fuckin_' stab.

"I love you," she stated again, this time less calm.

"And I love you," he returned.

It hurt, it hurt so much.

"But..." She trailed off, drawing in a breath. She was falling apart, falling to pieces. She was ready to break, but she couldn't stop. Not now. If only she had claws, maybe she could claw out all the pain she was feeling. She loved him, loved him so much, she was suffocating from it. Closing her eyes, she willed the tears away before turning her head to stare at him. Unlike her, he wasn't staring at the star-lit sky, he was simply staring down at the grass. His arms limp against the sides of his body.

He swallowed thickly and felt the unfamiliar feeling of his eyes stinging. He never cried, crying was fur wussies, he always said.

She continued staring at his form, watched as his jaws clenched and his eyes closed. She could feel his own turmoil, and she almost broke down. She almost broke down and wept for his pain, for her own pain, for everything.

Breathing harshly, he finally found it in himself to return her gaze. When did it start to hurt so much just to look into her pretty brown eyes? He knew she was holding back tears. Her eyes were always the clearest when she was about to cry, shiny and the brightest brown possible.

She was his and he was hers.

"But..." she began again, still unable to finish the sentence.

No words passed between them for awhile. They simply gazed into eachother's eyes, the unspoken words lingering between them. It was evident to both of them already, but it still hurt too much to say it out loud. They use to be invincible. She use to believe that everything ended with happily ever after's. He use to believe that there wasn't anything that could take him down when it came to her. He was her hero, and she was his damsel in distress. That's how it was suppose to be, that's how it was meant to _stay_.

"It just..." He tried, he really tried to say it out loud. It had to be done, they had to face the truth, no matter how much pain it brought.

_'Isn't meant to be...isn't enough._' They both finished off in their minds, their eyes both watering as the pain gnawed at their insides.

Desperately, they clung onto eachother, both laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing at how unfair fate was and crying for what they knew was happening.

_They were letting eachother go. _They had to.

And under the starlit sky, under the brightness of the full moon, they said their goodbyes.

He loved her, she loved him. She was his and he was hers. She loved him, he loved her. He was hers and she was his. They loved eachother completely and whole heartedly.

But it wasn't enough to transcend time and defy fate.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! (: Hope you liked it. Please excuse any mistakes, I didn't really go over it again to check for the mistakes.  
**


	5. Just like the movies

It was just like the movies, everything she could have ever wanted, everything that she ever imagined to happen as a little girl. Perfect, it was perfect. Everything was just. . . perfect. The doves that formed the shape of a heart, the field of flowers, their candle-lit picnic dinner, and finally the fireworks. The pretty, colorful fireworks that spelled everything out in the sky. Word by word.

**Will you marry me? **

And finally when the numbness faded from her body and she started to function properly again, she turned to look at the perfect man who organized everything. . .perfectly. Her heart almost stopped beating when she laid eyes on him down on one knee, gazing up at her and offering a red, velvet box. She could feel her hands start to shake when he opened the box to reveal the ring. _My god. This was really happening._

"Kagome, my parents always taught me to never let a good thing pass me by. I would be an idiot to ever let you leave my side because you're not _just good_, you're everything I've been looking for, you're the perfect woman for me. There can be no one else better for me than you. I love you and I can't imagine living life without you by my side. I'll cherish you 'til the day I die. Kagome...Will you marry me?"

She swallowed thickly and tried to stop her shaking hands. Her head was spinning, her heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly, she couldn't even speak if she tried because her throat was too dry. _Marriage? _

She just couldn't believe that this was happening_. He wants to marry me?_

"Kagome?"

Willing herself to open her eyes again, she stared down at the ring. It was beautiful, it was perfect, it was everything that she could ever dream of. Slowly, her eyes flickered up to his own eyes. He genuinely loved her, he was a gentlemen, a perfect gentlemen. He would have no problems taking care of her and their possible family. He was handsome, successful, and he was in love with _her_. It was just like the movies.

She inhaled and exhaled before licking her dried lips. _Just like the movies. _

He was looking at her expectantly.

Letting out another breath of air, Kagome finally gave her answer.

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

She felt him delicately slide the ring on her finger and his arms encircle her waist.

"I love you Kagome."

She gazed up at the moon as tears formed in her eyes.

She cleared her throat before hesitantly whispering back, "I love you too. . . Hojo."

It was just like the movies, everything that any woman would ever want, but why was her heart slowly breaking? There were no butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, there was no fairytale-feeling, there wasn't any magic that surrounded them. Smoldering, sunkissed eyes made its way to her mind and she imagined his silver hair flaring around him wildly. Suddenly, she found herself clutching onto Hojo tightly as sobs wracked through her body.

It was just like the movies, perfect in every way, but played by the wrong leading man. It was perfect, so perfectly wrong. Harder and harder she cried as she kept picturing him in her mind. He could never be hers.

_Inuyasha._

Just like the movies without the fairytale feeling.

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello! (:

I'm considering developing this into an actual chapter-story. I haven't written a chapter story for a fanfiction in so long though. Well, hope who ever read this likes it. (:


	6. The girl who always smiled

She sits alone, fragile and unmoving as she stares outside the glass window. _When will I live…really live?_ She ponders while cradling a tiny book. She sits inside all day, her skin unmarred from the heat of the sun and her body soft with no muscle from the lack of exercise. _I want to feel alive_.

She feels alone and no one knows. Her lips are always curved up in a pleasant smile and little giggles are constantly erupting from it. She looks perfectly fine to everyone else, always there to help someone in need and always there to laugh with when they're down. They _take and take and take _from her without ever giving back. The thought of her being in despair never once crossed their minds. Little do they know, she's drowning in it as it slowly eats away at her insides. _She's in pain_.

She watches the seasons go by, her pleasant smile never once leaving its place in the eye of the public, and as more days pass the feeling grows more and more restless. _Live, live, you need to live_. The voice whispers to her when she is alone, staring out her bedroom window and watching little scenes of the day unfold. She doesn't feel alive.

She spends her day with a sweet smile, always laughing here and there. Yet, when the sun sets and she's all by herself, she simply stares out the window. She watches other people live, other things live, and she feels the envy clawing at her.

Then one day, she just disappears, completely vanishes away without a trace. All that's left in her place is a tiny book with blank pages, sitting on her windowsill, and a small note is found crumpled on the ground.

_ We must die to one life before we can enter another._

She is never heard from again.

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Yes, it's short, it's just a tiny drabble that I felt like writing to pass time. It's pretty boring, but I was feeling boring this day. Hope you still liked it though. (:_  
_


	7. Monsterous impostor

It hurt, every part of her body tingled with pain, it hurt everywhere.

"P..Please.." She murmured weakly, her voice cracking. She couldn't think straight, it hurt too much to do anything. 'Why can't I just die?' she thought bitterly. I don't want to feel this, I don't want to feel any of this. She couldn't even cry.

Black as night, the cruelest blackest eyes she's ever seen. She could still picture them staring at her mockingly, it tore at her soul.

She could still remember the feel of his arms around her, and his nervous croaking declaration of love. She could still see the brightness of the moon as its light spread out around them. He loved her and she couldn't be any happier.

_Love..._

What was love? Did it even truly exist in this world? Or was it just some fantasy concocted by simple minded women?

Love, love was a joke. Everything was all a hoax and she was its latest victim. _Love was cruel_.

"I'm such a fool."

She was trapped in the center and everyone around her was probably pointing, laughing at her expense. They all knew what a fool she was, she was such a fool for actually believing in that four lettered lie.

Blood, there was blood everywhere. She was in pain.

_I believed you._

The familiar stinging in her eyes alarmed her. 'No, no I can't cry. I wont.' Tightly, she shut her eyes and willed them not to come. _Please, please don't._

Drip.

_No!_

Drip.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

All at once, memories of their time spent together came rushing back. It happened so fast, she found herself clutching her head in pain. She couldn't think of these memories, not now, not after everything.

His soft lips, his gentle touch, and the adoring way he stared at her. _No_!

She choked back a sob. "I hate him, I hate him!"

_How could you?_

Silly jokes they shared, the vulnerability he let only her see, his cocky-but-shy smirk.

_Why?_

Then everything stopped at once, all the sweet memories evaporating and leaving only cruel black eyes.

The pain still tore at her body, she was ripped in two. Her naked body cold and glistening with sweat. She was bleeding profusely.

He ripped her apart, shredded her to pieces.

Love was cruel, it was just as much of a monster as he was.

Vividly, she remembered his harsh laughter and her sharp cries as he took everything from her. She had nothing left, nothing at all, not even her dignity.

He played her for a fool, manipulating her into believing that he actually cared.

He never did, he never loved her, she was just a toy. Everything was a lie. He wasn't really a shy, cocky, rough-around-the-edges sweetheart. He probably didn't secretly like Shakespeare like he made her believe. He probably didn't actually love watching the sunrise. He probably didn't really have a soft spot for orphaned children. He probably never even wrote any of those poems he left for her whenever he made her mad. Her Inuyasha was never real, her Inuyasha would have never done this to her.

'He didn't even tell me his real name.'

He was Naraku, disgusting and evil Naraku. He made her into a fool, stripped her of her dignity, and when she was left bleeding tremendously and too weak to even scream anymore, he spat on her as he pulled his jeans back on.

She watched him as he slowly buckled on his belt with the same smirk on his face that she use to find endearing.

"I guess this is goodbye my pretty bell-flower. Remember Kikyo, _I love you_." He said with a chuckle as he pulled his shirt over his head before turning on his heels and never looking back at her. His trio of friends winking and snickering cruelly after pulling back on their own clothes.

They were all monsters, they deserved to be caged.

There were no words to describe the infinite amount of hate she held for him. There was no love, there never was.

It was so cold, she felt so cold.

_Kikyo, I love you._

She hated her name, she hated it.

_Kikyo, I love you._

She could still hear the laughter in his rough voice as he said his "parting words" and she realized just how different it sounded from the way he said it as Inuyasha.

_Kikyo, I love you._

She remained completely still and in the empty alleyway, she continued to silently cry. Her ugly, ugly name that he use to claim was just as beautiful as she.

_Kikyo, I love you. _

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Eh, this was weird. At first, it was Onigumo-Naraku, then I changed it to Suikotsu-Naraku, but then I changed it again to Inuyasha-Naraku instead. I don't know which one suits this little ficlet more. Blah, whatever. (X _  
_


	8. His Pretty Pixie

He always watched her from across the room as she laughed and charmed the customers. She was always lovely with wild hair and a petite frame. He wasn't sure why she worked in a place like this, could never figure out why she didn't try to find a better job. She just didn't belong here.

She looked too good, too pure. She was an innocent.

And he liked her that way, he did. He liked how trim and small she was, how her eyes were always lit up in laughter. She wasn't sultry or sexy, she wasn't a slender high-fashion model, but she was still lovely. Adorable was more befitting than beautiful, pretty suit her more than sexy, and she was more sweet than spicy.

He enjoyed watching her, he came everyday and sat in the same booth, just to watch her throw her head back to giggle. Although, sometimes, he found himself wishing that she would be on stage, dancing with her naive charisma. He would prefer to see her fumble innocently around the stage and dance in one of the ridiculous costumes the other girls wore when they danced. It was for the best that she didn't though, because he was a greedy man. He hated the idea of sharing.

He wasn't use to watching women from afar, he was use to constant attention from the opposite sex. He had the money, he had the power, and he was handsome. He never had to woo a woman, they just came to him, always throwing themselves at him for a chance to be with him-and his wallet of course. Never in his life did he have to introduce himself to any woman that he was interested in. Never.

But for months, _months_, he's been watching her. Something about her called to him, and he _always _got what he wanted. He wanted to have her to himself, to possess her completely, yet he didn't even know her name.

Finally, today he would _finally _introduce himself to her.

Smoothly, he sauntered over to her tiny form, centered around flirting old men. Disgusting.

"Hello."

He watched her chestnut eyes blink in surprise, an endearing blush spreading on her fair skin. She was even more enchanting up close, a tiny fairy, a pretty pixie.

"Er-Hello Mister..?"

He found his lips curving up into a grin. He never smiled, never, but her presence was affecting him.

"Sesshomaru. And you?"

She swallowed slowly, thumbs twiddling nervously infront of her.

"Rin."

His grin widened even further, golden eyes glinting devilishly. Finally, he would have her.

* * *

A/N: I know that some people really dislike Rin/Sess pairings, but for some reason, I just love them together. Of course, not with Rin as a child though.


	9. Torn

_"Don't give up on me yet."_

Then _when_? When could she finally give up? It was exhausting trying to keep whatever they had between them going. Some days, she just wanted to tear her hair out and scream until she blacked out. Some days, she just wanted to sulk in bed and cry. Some days, she had all the energy in the world to keep trying. Most days, she just didn't feel anything anymore. How long did he expect her to stay on the sideline, doing work that was meant for two?

She use to believe that with passion and perseverance, anything could be fixed, any obstacle could be overcome. She scoffed, she use to believe in magical fairy's and unicorn's too.

How did it come to this? How did it happen? When did it _start_?

Warmth, she was suppose to feel warm, wrapped up in his arms. Her body was suppose to tingle, and her lips were always suppose to be lifted in a smile, pressed up against him so closely. That was how it use to be, but she didn't feel anything anymore.

She turned in his arms, gazing up at his sleeping face. He was so at peace in his sleep, so delicate and content. Lightly, she brushed a fallen silver strand away before running a slender finger down his strong jaw. _Don't give up on me yet._

Their first encounter wasn't anything special. There were no major sparks that flew, no uncontrollable desires, and it wasn't love at first sight. She was simply walking down the street one sunny day, on her way home from school, and that was when he approached her. He smiled, his cheeks slightly colored, and asked for her number. That was how it all started.

They were young, he was a few months older, and he attended the highschool across the street from her own. She didn't have much contact with the opposite sex, sheltered by her small family and going to an all girl's school, so she couldn't help but be flattered to have such a cute boy interested in getting to know her. They started texting short messages about their days back and forth, sometimes he would even wait for her after school and walk her home. They made small talk, talking about things like the weather and grades. They carried on that way for awhile, until finally, they had their first real date. It was simple, he brought her flowers, and they had a tiny picnic at the park with ramen noodles and chocolate chip cookies. Later on as their relationship continued, she even convinced her family to let her transfer out of the all girl's school and into his highschool.

She smiled, still reminiscing. Thing use to be so simple.

They were a happy teenage couple, Everything was so simple and sweet, some may even say boring, but still sweet nonetheless. Somewhere in their relationship, they realized that they were in love. Their first time exchanging i-love-you's wasn't a scene out of a movie, it was as simple and sweet as everything else in their relationship. He walked her home from school, she leaned up to kiss his lips lightly, and they ended up saying it as they said their usual goodbye's.

They hadn't even noticed that it went from the typical, "bye" to a "bye, love you."

Only when she closed the door and walked up the stairs to her room did she realized what just happened. After that day, they openly said i-love-you's to eachother casually.

It wasn't until their college days that things slowly stopped being so simple. College was when they're relationship grew more complicated, and this was where they were at now.

He joined a popular fraternity, became bestfriend's with one of the campus playboy's named Miroku, and became a major part of the college's social scene. She preferred the simple route. She had a small circle of close friends, didn't join any sorority's, and preferred to spend her free time indoors rather than going to college parties. She missed him, she missed having him all to herself, and she missed his former simplicity.

She knew that with his sudden wild streak that he probably bedded his share of women during their relationship. She realized that the cute, bashful teenage boy she first met became a confident (some may even say cocky) smooth talker. She hated it.

But despite all that, she couldn't bear to leave him. When he did find time in his busy schedule of attending classes and partying it up to spend time with her, he made sure to devote himself to her completely during that short amount of time. She knew he still cared, knew that she would always be special to him, and that gave her hope. She kept trying.

As their third year of college approached, it seemed his habits worsened. The little time they already spent decreased even more, and suddenly, she didn't feel so special to him anymore. There was no official break up between them, but with how things were going, it already felt like their relationship died.

_Don't give up on me yet._

Everytime she was ready to call it quits, he would swoop down and blind her again with an endless amount of apologies and promises. Of course, she always welcomed him, always accepted anything that he offered. She wanted to believe that she could keep trying.

"G'mornin'."

She smiled at the sound of his scratchy voice.

"I love waking up next to you as much as I love _you_."

She didn't respond.

"Breakfast?"

She nodded with a sigh. He dropped his head to place a chaste kiss on her temple before slipping out of the bed and making his way out to the kitchen.

For now, he was all hers, but she knew better. She knew not to get her hopes up again, because as soon as winter break was over and they headed back to the campus, their cycle would continue.

_Don't give up on me yet._

And she knew that no matter how fed up she got, how tired she grew, she could never give him up.

* * *

A/N: This was random. I felt like writing a little drabble this morning, although I probably should be doing my school project's instead. But hey, 4-DAY WEEKEND! WOOOOT! (X


	10. Heart of a Player

He suddenly kissed her, roughly slipping his tongue in her mouth as he gripped onto her hips.

He felt restless, he had an insatiable appetite for women, but there was only one in particular that he genuinely cared for. And now she was gone.

His current conquest clutched onto his shirt, wrapping her slender legs around his torso. He unzipped her dress with his free hand, willing the thoughts of her away. He wanted to erase her from his mind for now. He didn't want to picture her timid smile or the way thick hair constantly found their way on her face. He didn't want to remember the way he felt waking up with her in his arms or the sweet smell of her skin. He just wanted to forget.

_Gone. She's gone._

His movements grew jerkier, his kisses even rougher. It was his fault, all his fault.

The woman writhed underneath him, moaning wantonly, and suddenly her fair hair darkened to mahogany while charcoal eyes lightened to a russet-almost red color.

His eyes grew moist.

_She's really gone. _

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Guess what? That was about Miroku and Sango. Lol. _(X  
_


	11. K I S S I N G

A pretty pink colored her cheeks and she smiled sweetly. "I can't believe you really did all this." She gazed around at her surrounding, there were wildflowers everywhere decorating the most vibrant green grass she'd ever seen.

He looked away bashfully. "Keh."

She twirled, inhaling the sweetness of the air before skipping towards him, giggling giddily. He let her take hold of his hands, his eyes lingering on their intertwined fingers.

"You're cute."

This time, he was the one blushing madly.

Swiftly, she pulled his face down as she stood on the tips of her toes.

Nervously, happily, his eyes closed and his lips puckered slightly in anticipation. He could already feel her inching closer and closer until her breath puffed lightly over his lips.

Then, she kissed him.

On the cheek.

His eyes opened abruptly, "HEY!"

She shrieked with laughter, already sprinting away.


	12. Defiled

Crepuscular and murky, the room taunted her with incessant whispers and harsh laughter. She was weak, weak at mind, weak at heart. She lived her days listlessly, so fragile, and ready to break. Ignorant and inexperienced, the unsuspecting lamb ready to be devoured.

_Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better, when the sun goes down  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I_

Once upon a time, she was unjaded, fresh faced, and disgustingly sweet. Virginal in every sense of the word.

_could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

She winced as she attempted to rise from the dirty mattress, her body battered and bruised. Ivory skin once untouched, now soiled and used. Dirty, she was despicably dirty.

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die_

Stiffly, she made her way towards the bathroom, desperate for a shower. She wanted to be purified, decontaminated. With uncaring eyes, she scrubbed against her already-raw skin, and watched as it colored angrily. Painfully red and stained with bruises. She was a filthy, filthy girl, polluted in every way possible.

_Taste me drink my soul, show me all the things that I  
shouldn't know, when there's a new moon on the rise  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I  
could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

Distantly, she heard the whine of the door as it opened, not surprised in the least, when the sheer shower curtains were shoved away, and she found her body encased in sinewy arms. She didn't acknowledge his presence, and that infuriated him. He hated being ignored. His large hands twisted her around to face him, tugging forcefully on her onyx hair, a stringent smirk already on his face. Cognac eyes glared down at her callously, and she remained rigid against him. Her own muddy gaze, just as wintry, stared at him phlegmatically.

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love, right up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)  
Make me wanna die_

His lips curled into a cruel snarl, his hands freeing themselves of her ebony strands as they moved to grip onto her chin instead. Her eyes closed, sighing heavily as she anticipated his touch. The metallic taste of blood kissed her tongue and she swallowed, repulsed, while he savored its bitterness. Brutally, his fangs pierced the flimsy skin of her lips as his talons nicked at her tender flesh. Her pained whimpers only fed his appetite.

_I would die for you, my love, my love  
I would lie for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I would steal for you, my love, my love(make me wanna die)  
I would die for you, my love, my love_

He plunged into her relentlessly, her spirit withering with each thrust. As a young girl, she always had dreams of being swept off her feet by her prince charming. Unsullied and simple minded, she always believed that they would ride off into the sunset with some climatic song playing in the background, and a white picket-fenced house awaiting their arrival. Then, the credits would roll and an unknown voice would droll, "and they lived happily ever after."  
_  
_

_But up in the light...  
Every time I look inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)  
Up inside your eyes (I'm running in the light)  
Look inside your eyes_

She was tied to him for eternity, not even death would break the bond she made with him.  
_  
_**Kagome, will you be my mate?**

If only she fully knew what she was accepting; if only she knew that in the instance, she agreed, her fate had just been sealed away.

There was no turning back now, no time machine to travel back to change the present. There was no magical object that could rewrite the way the story went. She was chained to him, collared and leashed like a worthless dog.  
_  
You make me wanna die_

She was corrupted.


	13. Kiss me in the Rain

_Drop everything now. _

The sky dusted the area with light rain and coruscating stars blinked down at a young couple.

Thick hair plastered on her face heavily, the thin material of her clothing clung to her skin, and her eyes shimmered with delight.

A young man chased the sprinting woman, and her squeals of joy forced the man's own laughter.

_Meet me in the pouring rain. _

"You wanna know a secret?" Her eyes twinkled playfully. "I always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

His lips curled into a smirk. "Oh?"

She nodded, beaming at her surrounding, enamored by the beauty of the night.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk.  
_

She didn't notice the man's step closer towards her, nor did she notice his figure looming behind her.

Instantly, her body was spun around to face him, and she gasped in surprise. Her mouth opened to question him, but his lips were suddenly on hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_...'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. _

* * *

LOL. I just felt like writing a tiny drabble. I love the song the lyrics are from and just decided to add them in the story. The song's too cute to resist. (X


	14. Forfeit

"Tell me," she swallowed. "Do you regret it? Us?"

Her shoulders sunk, her dark eyes dismal in fatigue, and her voice laced with uncertainty.

It occurred to him, in that instance, that it was probably the first time that she was anything less than perfect for him. In all the years he'd known her, and in all the years they'd been together, she had never once allowed her faultless mask to slip away. Now ... now she allowed it's dismantling, letting it rest at her feet along with the many pieces of her carefully guarded heart.

The air around them stilled, heavy with grief, and the many different forms of it harmonized in a tragically beautiful tune. The sky dull with a minimal embellishments of stars.

"No, never." He spoke in candor, without any hesitation as he took a few cautious steps forward, before finally pulling her into a meaningful embrace. "I could _never_ regret what we had, no matter what." The woman encased in his arms, slowly wrapped her thin arms around his torso, breathing in his familiarly rugged scent.

Familiar... He was so familiar to her. She liked familiar, she liked the comfort of all that was familiar, she liked the sense of stability it gave her.

And that was what made _this_ the most difficult.

His tender grip around her only broke her heart even further.

Could she really walk away from the only man she'd even known? Could she actually leave him behind?

Forfeit him for something entirely foreign?

Suddenly, an image of toffee eyes and a dimpled smile flashed through her mind. And then she knew.

Still quivering, she lifted her head, her eyes connecting with his glorious amber gaze.

This was goodbye.

His head sloped forward while hers tilted towards him. Their lips met in an innocent kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled, and he grazed her cheek with his thumb to gently wipe a silver tear away.

Releasing a strangled breath, she readied herself for the crowning moment, the symbol of their parting ways.

His hand opened in expectation, before closing once a light weight was dropped into it.

Her ring. _Their _ring.

"I hope he makes you happy."

With eyes still watery, and her smile a hybrid of sweetness and sadness; she gave his hand one last squeeze.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Kikyo."

* * *

**A/N**: Well that was fun. I just felt like writing a short drabble. Although, I really should be writing chapters for my other stories instead. (cough)


	15. Sweet Sixteen

The scents bordering the room were... peculiar to say the least. Musky, tangy, and - something she couldn't quite determine.  
Writhing bodies furnished the area, and the medley of sopranos and altos that clung to the air pinched her cheeks pink.

"What," the school girl swallowed slowly, "are they _doing_?" she found herself murmuring. However, her naivety truly wasn't _that _boundless. She knew what the quivering masses of flesh and the queer, echoing sounds meant. She knew.

She just wasn't very familiar with it.

Supple, sweet, and sixteen; sheltered little Rin just wasn't prepared to face it.

"Hey Princess!" a bulky man called out, "gonna join in or what?" There was a disgusting glint in his eye - lewd and carnal as he took in her tiny school skirt and thin cardigan. His stubbly arm reached out to pet her.

She could have vomited then and there.

"No, I really shouldn't be here."

Little Rin who thought she could play grown up just this once.

"I - I need to go."

Little Rin who decided for once to step out of her carefully guarded life.

"Come on princess, don't be such a downer."

His breath was framed with alcohol.

"Please, I don't belong here."

Supple, sweet, and sixteen.

"You're a cute one kitten."

More bodies circled her.

"_Please_."

Pretty, petite Rin was never found again.


End file.
